


Cry Wolf

by akamine_chan



Series: Howl [3]
Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has sharp teeth and powerful jaws and Billy's <i>seen</i> what Joe can do, blood and gore painted across his fur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I would like the muse to leave me alone now. Unbetad. Another part the _Howl_ 'verse. Werewolf!Joe. You can find the other stories [here](http://delicious.com/akamine_chan/howl_series). Some written by me, and then some amazingly remixed by Simplystars.
> 
> Prompt: equinox

Billy's slouched down on the ratty couch, pants undone as some anonymous groupie goes down on him, sucking his cock, deep-throating him and making him moan. Her mouth is tight and hot and he rocks his hips forward a little, wanting more.

He opens his eyes and looks down, seeing her red lips stretched wide around his dick. He arches back and loses himself to the sensations, the pull of her mouth and the sloppy wet sounds she makes. His body tenses, trembling, and he thinks of snow and ice, shoving back his orgasm. She's good with her mouth, _real_ good, and it's been _too_ long...

Abruptly, she shrieks, pulling away. Billy gets up, startled, and as he reaches out for her, a deep growl rumbles through the room. Fuck. It's Joe, still in wolf form, and he's _pissed_, lips curled to show deadly white fangs. "Easy, Joe, she's just—"

The groupie screams as Joe snaps viciously at her, and before Billy can say anything she's gone, slamming the door hard behind her.

He turns back to Joe, angry and frustrated. "You fuck. What the hell was—" and Joe charges into him, knocking him down onto the couch, 150 pounds of snarling wolf suddenly in his lap and in his face.

And for a minute Billy's afraid. Joe has sharp teeth and powerful jaws and Billy's _seen_ what Joe can do, blood and gore painted across his fur.

But this is _Joe_, love and hate and other-self, brother and best friend and _more_. Joe. He takes a deep breath and tips his head back, exposing his neck and waits. After a moment, he feels the gentle press of wolf-teeth against his flesh before Joe twists and blurs back into human form, lips pressed against the pulse throbbing in Billy's neck.

-fin-


End file.
